Curtains and draperies are frequently used to hang from windows and it is often desirable to gather the curtain material into folds for decorative and aesthetic effects. Gathering the curtain materials into decorative folds and fixing it into position can be accomplished by hand, but needless to say that is cumbersome and time consuming task. The difficulty is exacerbated when it is desired to hand decorative curtains from high windows such as theatres, art galleries or over large windows at homes.
Several prior art patents describe different methods of handing draperies for hanging from windows. An early patent, i.e., Design Pat. No. 14,621 issued Feb. 5, 1884 shows a design for a lambrequin wherein an upper portion shapes two festoons over the lower portion, and has two ends falling below the sides of the lower portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,587 issued Feb. 9, 1954 describes and illustrates a class of draped window curtains having a “tie back” construction which forms an integral part of the curtain as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,508 issued Mar. 9, 1954 describes improvements in hanging draperies. To a valance drapery made from a piece of rectangular material are secured eyelets arranged along parallel lines running longitudinally of the material thereby forming folds or pleats when the eyelets are threaded together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,579 issued Sep. 26, 1961 describe the use of swaging tape which is applied to the material to be gathered, the tape being applied to the drapery material by sewing or stitching operation.
None of the previously described prior art methods of other known methods provide a simple, effective and inexpensive method of gathering the drapery material in order to form a desired scalloped configuration as is possible by the method of this invention.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a method of gathering drapery material to form a scalloped configuration for hanging the drapery over a window.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of forming a scalloped-shaped design in draped curtains while the curtain is hanging from a window.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such method which can readily be used in homes with simplicity and efficiency at minimal costs.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description and with reference to the accompanying drawings.